Aprendendo a amar
by Yuki-chann
Summary: Esta é uma história sobre os casais Ino e Gaara, Temari e Shikamaru. E sobre como aos poucos ambos vão descobrindo seus sentimentos em meio a confusões, intrigas e ciúmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Os hóspedes.**

Temari e Gaara vinham de mais uma missão, ultimamente os dois eram muito requisitados devido a aliança de Suna com Konoha, cidade vizinha a sua. Os dois eram irmãos, porém de personalidades bem diferentes. Temari era uma garota de 20 anos, loira com quatro maria chiquinhas, com o corpo cheio de curvas, teimosa e extrovertida, não tinha medo de dizer o que pensava para ninguém. Já Gaara era um rapaz de 18 anos, alto (maior que sua irmã), forte de pele pálida, cabelos ruivos intensos, e apesar de ter uma tatuagem em sua testa escrita amor, era um homem gélido, de poucas palavras, mas de olhos esverdeados profundos e firmes.

Ambos andavam voltando para casa, quando foram interrompidos por um membro da ANBU para irem imediatamente ao encontro de Tsunade, a prefeita de Konoha, uma mulher com a sabedoria de alguém com 50 e poucos anos (que era sua idade), porém com corpo e temperamento de alguém de 20 anos.

Chegando lá...

**Tsunade:** Gaara, Temari! Fomos informados que há um espião em Suna, e por isso foi decidido com o Kazekage (título dado a quem governava Suna) que vocês dois por enquanto ficarão em Konoha!

**Gaara:** Mas eu sou a arma de Suna, não deveria voltar e ajudar?

**Tsunade:** Ainda não Gaara! É preciso saber o que de fato este espião quer, e por isso foi decidido que vocês dois ficarão aqui em Konoha por enquanto!

Temari e Gaara já iriam protestar quanto a esta decisão, quando Tsunade jogou um vaso pela janela dizendo: **Me obedeçam pirralhos!**

Vendo o fogo nos olhos de Tsunade (ela estava daquele jeito muito irritada né gente!) Temari e Gaara então resolveram que seria mais correto obedecer a ordem de seus superiores, e assim **Temari perguntou:** Onde iremos ficar Tsunade?

E a mesma respondeu: - Vocês serão hóspedes na casa de Shikamaru!

Em outro lugar não muito longe dali dois amigos de infância conversavam...

**Shikamaru:** Ino preciso que você me ajude! Que saco!

Shikamaru era um rapaz de 20 e poucos anos, com cabelos pretos amarrados, era um homem com inteligência acima da média, porém conhecido por ser muito preguiçoso.

**Ino:** O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Ino era uma garota de 18 anos, com cabelos loiros e longos, olhos azuis invejáveis e com uma personalidade livre, espontânea e independente.

**Shikamaru: **A Tsunade me disse que a Temari e o Gaara ficarão uns tempos em Konoha..

**Ino:** Ué porque?

**Shikamaru:** Não sei ao certo, ela é muito problemática e não me disse. Mas o fato é que preciso de um tempo com Temari. Preciso descobrir o que sinto por ela. E por isso ela ficará hospedada em minha casa, enquanto Gaara, bem, preciso que você hospede ele!

**Ino:** Shikamaru você tem noção do que está me pedindo? Ele me dá calafrios!

**Shikamaru:** Faça pela nossa amizade, quando ia virando as costas, deu uma piscada e disse, conto com você loira!

Ino logo percebeu que não teria escolha a não ser ajudar o amigo de anos, ele não era do tipo que saía e ficava com várias mulheres, se lembrava apenas de ter visto uma ou duas garotas com ele, sabia que se ele estava pedindo isso é porque sentia algo de fato pela Temari, que apesar de ser somente uma conhecida, percebia olhares da mesma sobre o amigo.

Ino então logo pensou, "DROGA! Eu que sempre pago o pato!"

Assim mais tarde, Shikamaru e Ino foram até Tsunade (que consentiu Gaara se hospedar na casa de Ino) buscar os irmãos.

Temari ficou incomodada por se separar do seu irmão mais novo, mas logo ficou ansiosa sem saber direito o porquê. Já Gaara ficou surpreso por se hospedar na casa de uma garota que ainda por cima morava sozinha.

No meio do caminho, Ino tentou iniciar uma conversa com seu novo hóspede:

**Ino:** Será legal ter alguém na casa também. (desde que seus pais tinham morrido em uma missão há dois anos atrás a garota se sentia muito sozinha em casa.)

**Gaara:** Pretendo ir embora o mais rápido possível.

**Ino:** Mas enquanto está aqui, deixe de ser chato e vamos ao mercado comprar comida!

Gaara revirando os olhos consentiu a vontade de Ino.

Na casa de Shikamaru...

**Shikamaru:** Temari está se sentindo a vontade, mesmo meus pais em missão?

**Temari: **Claro! Até parece que um preguiçoso como você, tentaria algo também né?

Shikamaru apenas pensou "você se surpreenderia".

**Temari:** Sendo assim, já ouso então fazer nossa janta, ta legal?

**Shikamaru:** Está bem, mas antes desse jantar ficar problemático, irei te ajudar mostrando aonde os utensílios ficam.

E assim os dois se divertiam juntos preparando suas refeições. Temari ficou admirada com toda a atenção que recebia de Shikamaru, porém não ousava reclamar, pois estava gostando do tratamento que o moreno lhe dara.

Após jantarem e lavarem a louça **Temari diz:** estou cansada, então acho que vou indo ao meu quarto.

Shikamaru apenas a guiou até o quarto de hóspedes e, antes de ver a loira se virar para lhe dizer algo, o rapaz puxa a mesma, desorientando-a em um beijo na testa.

**Shikamaru:** Boa noite então problemática!

Temari corada retribui a saudação e entra em seu quarto fechando a porta e ficando imersa na cena que acabara de acontecer.

**Continua...**

**Esta é minha primeira finc, espero que gostem!**

**Comentem e digam o que acharam, por favor!**

**Obrigada desde já a quem leu!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Novas sensações

Capítulo 2: Novas sensações.

Temari estava sentada no chão do seu quarto, do lado da porta, imersa ainda na cena que acabara de acontecer. Ela não conseguia entender seus sentimentos, e brigava confusa consigo mesma "Droga! O que ele estava pensando quando me deu este boa noite? E por que eu não meti a mão na cara daquele palhaço? Por que meu coração insiste em bater tão rápido desse jeito?

Temari então respirou fundo e decidiu deitar na cama para se acalmar.

Shikamaru estava em seu quarto incrédulo, não conseguia acreditar que pela primeira vez na vida havia feito algo totalmente por impulso. E ainda, havia gostado do resultado. Imaginou se a loira nervosa pensara da mesma forma, e logo rolou na cama pensando naquela pele sedosa em que tocara: "Essa problemática não sai da minha cabeça! Droga! Preciso descobrir logo o que sinto por ela!"

Na casa de Ino

Ino e Gaara haviam acabado de chegar do mercado com várias compras, a loira estava exausta e apenas jogara tudo no balcão da cozinha para ir tomar um banho e relaxar.

Gaara indignado com a cena pensava: "Essa garota é muito relaxada, vou guardar logo essas comidas pra nada estragar, sinceramente não sei como um ser desse consegue morar sozinha." Após ter feito todo o trabalho doméstico, Gaara então se dirige as escadas para procurar um quarto para dormir, cansado tira a camiseta e entra na primeira porta que encontra.

Ino havia saído do banho e estava enrolada em uma toalha, quando abre a porta de seu quarto e se esbarra em algo, tropeçando e caindo. Quando imaginava que a queda seria feia e dolorosa, sente seu corpo estar em cima de algo muito frio, porém confortável.

**Ino:** Gaaraa! O que está acontecendo? Por que você está em meu quarto?

Mas logo a garota corando notou que estava em cima do rapaz apenas com uma toalha.

Gaara não conseguia respirar direito, aquele corpo quente e ainda úmido devido ao banho estava colado ao seu, e em suas narinas sentia invadir o cheiro de flores.

**Gaara **tentando explicar a situação pra loira, que ainda estava em choque com a situação disse: Eu estava tentando achar um quarto para dormir, mas me deparei com esse muquifo todo rosa, quando estava então saindo você entrou e esbarrou em mim.

Com um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca complementou: Vejo que você apreciou esta posição, certo loira?

**Ino **com a respiração descontroladaeextremamente constrangida se levantou rapidamente e disse: Isso são modos de tratar uma dama seu ordinário? Não pense que porque moro sozinha você pode tomar esse tipo de liberdade comigo! Agora saia já do meu quarto!

**Gaara **então falou: Assim que você me mostrar onde vou dormir, irei com todo o prazer!

**Ino: **A primeira porta a sua esquerda!

Ino se jogou em sua cama e por horas ficou ali, estática, sentindo a queimação em seu corpo passar. Adormeceu e a única coisa que passava em seus sonhos repetidamente era o ruivo entrelaçando seus braços nela.

Gaara por sua vez teve que tomar um banho de água fria por quase duas horas, para conter suas sensações.

Depois de alguns dias

Na casa de Shikamaru pela manhã

O telefone toca e shikamaru atende: Alô?

Do outro lado da linha Chouji logo se apresentou: Shika! Aqui é o Chouji, estou te ligando pra avisar que o Kiba está de aniversário hoje, e dará uma festa em sua casa, então vê se deixa a preguiça de lado e apareça! Ele me disse que terão vários salgadinhos viu!

**Shikamaru:** Que saco! Tinha esquecido do aniversário dele, vou dar uma passada lá sim, não esquenta!

**Chouji:** Outra coisa, avisa a Ino-chan também, afinal não é segredo pra ninguém que ele é gamado nela há um bom tempo!

**Shikamaru:** Problemáticos! Aviso sim. Até lá Chouji!

Temari ouvindo toda a conversa, logo que vê Shikamaru desligando o telefone fala: Até que enfim uma festa nesse lugar!

**Shikamaru:** Então você ouviu minha conversa, que deselegante! Mas é isso aí, hoje a noite então vamos nos divertir.

Temari apenas lhe mostrou a língua.

Temari e Shikamaru apesar de discutirem muito, estavam convivendo bem nesses dias que passaram, gostavam da companhia um do outro e sempre que podiam, passavam o tempo juntos.

Na casa de Ino.

Gaara observava a garota desligar o telefone com uma expressão animada, e por isso perguntou: Então? Ganhou algum dinheiro pra estar com essa cara?

**Ino:** Nãão Gaara(falando impacientemente)! Mas hoje tem aniversário do Kiba na casa dele, as melhores festas sempre acontecem lá, e aí vai se fazer de difícil ou tá afim de ir também?

**Gaara:** Já que estou preso nesta cidade e Tsunade me evita, vamos lá né, fazer o que.

**Ino:** Nossa, quanta animação! Vai ser divertido, você vai ver!

A noite.

Shikamaru estava assistindo TV impaciente e esperando Temari ficar pronta para ir a festa de Kiba.

O rapaz estava vestido com uma calça jeans, tênis, e uma camisa social branca lisa de gola V.

**Shikamaru:** Mulher, você é muito problemática com roupas! Coloca qualquer coisa e vamos logo! Ainda preciso comprar bebida pra levar!

Temari então desceu a escada com os cabelos soltos, vestida com uma saia rodada preta acima dos joelhos, uma blusa roxa colada e com um decote aparecendo um pouco seu colo, meia 3x4 preta e uma sapatilha também roxa. Sua maquiagem estava leve, apenas com um delineador nos olhos, blush na maçã do rosto e um brilho cintilante nos lábios.

Shikamaru abriu a boca e ficou contemplando aquela que estava mexendo com todos os seus sentimentos.

**Temari com um sorriso vitorioso disse: **Vamos logo então gato, agora, por favor, feche a boca senão terei que lhe dar um babador!

**Shikamaru então sério responde:** Não sei por que essa produção toda afinal, por um acaso vai ter um encontro e eu não sei?

**Temari:** É claro que terei um encontro! Dando aquela piscadinha.

Shikamaru ao ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca da garota com quem tanto se divertia e brigava percebeu se inundar de um sentimento novo que chegava de forma arrasadora.

Então disse quase soltando fumaças: E posso saber com quem é este encontro?

Temari percebendo a raiva de Shikamaru crescer diz: Está com ciúmes?

Shikamaru perdido em seus pensamentos ouve apenas a palavra ciúme e logo seus raciocínios começam a funcionar novamente: "Ciúme? Será este sentimento? Porque ela teria encontro com algum cara? E quem é este cara?"

Percebendo o olhar da loira sobre ele, logo responde virando as costas: Sim estou com ciúmes, espero que esteja satisfeita.

**Temari:** Shika me espera!

A garota em uma ação impulsiva segurou o rapaz pelo braço e o puxou para si.

Shikamaru apenas fitou a loira sem entender nada.

Temari então se aproxima do garoto e lhe dá um beijo na testa e diz: Você que é muito do problemático viu! Meu encontro é com você, seu lerdo.

Gaara e Ino estavam indo até a casa de Kiba.

Gaara estava com uma calça jeans preta, tênis escuro também, uma camisa social vermelha e um casaco cinza.

Ino não parava de olhar o rapaz deslumbrada com tanta beleza, e se censurava quando se lembrava de estar caída apenas de toalha nos braços dele.

Ino também estava maravilhosa, com um vestido tubinho branco curtíssimo, cabelos soltos e uma sandália dourada não muito alta. Nos olhos estava com uma sombra marrom e dourada e nas maças do rosto um blush coral.

Gaara observando o quadril da loira mexer de modo sensual pensava: "Como deixam uma garota sair assim aqui? Suas pernas estão todas a mostra, e esse quadril que não pára de rebolar! Eu me lembro muito bem dele, quando ela caiu sobre mim só de toalha.." deixando soltar um sorriso malicioso.

**Ino:** Droooooooooooga!

Gaara então se desfaz dos seus pensamentos observando o ataque da loira e pergunta: O que aconteceu hein? Por que o escândalo?

**Ino:** Esqueci o presente do Kiba! Não acredito! Gaara vou ter que voltar pra casa, para buscá-lo!

**Gaara então impaciente diz:** Você é a pessoa mais desatenta que já vi em toda minha vida garota!

**Ino:** Poisé, fazer o que estúpido! Mostrando a língua.

**Gaara revirando os olhos: **Eu vou buscar o presente, porque se você for vamos chegar nesta festa amanhã. Então vai indo em direção a casa do Kiba que eu alcanço você.

Ino sabia que Gaara estava certo então apenas consentiu com a cabeça e voltou ao seu rumo, esperando que o ruivo não demorasse muito.

Ino estava concentrada na imagem que vinha em sua cabeça a todo momento, Gaara, e se perguntava porque o rapaz estava demorando tanto assim. As ruas estavam ficando escuras, sem iluminação e aquela situação estava começando a incomodar. Quando percebeu dois sujeitos parados em uma esquina.

**Sujeito 1:** Que par de pernas hein garota!

**Sujeito 2:** Vai rebolar assim em cima de mim!

Ino observando de relance os rapazes, apenas começou a andar mais rápido, percebendo que estava sendo seguida.

**Rapaz:** Qualé gata! Vou te dar uma noite inesquecível!

Os dois sujeitos rindo encurralaram a loira em um beco escuro.

**Ino:** Me deixem em paz! Se não conseguem arranjar mulher vão procurar uma puta!

**Rapazes:** Cala a boca e abre as pernas, aí você vai gemer igual uma então.

O rapaz puxou Ino pelos braços e cabelo colocando a garota de costas na parede, enquanto o outro sujeito cheirava o pescoço da garota lhe tocando os seios.

Ino então rapidamente deu uma cotovelada no primeiro homem, e chutou "os documentos" do outro. Saiu correndo para fora do beco gritando: Socorroo! Gaara!

Gaara avistou de longe uma garota loira de vestido branco pedindo socorro, seu corpo estremeceu e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde.

Agarrou Ino pelo braço, lhe deu um abraço e disse: Vai ficar tudo bem loira!

**Ino chorava até soluçar:** Gaara, eles estão vindo!

Gaara apenas olhou para trás e observou dois homens mal encarados. Os sujeitos logo disseram: Essa putinha gostosa já tem dono meu caro, então apenas se afaste que não fazemos nada com você.

Gaara sentiu seu sangue ferver, e sem os dois homens perceberem o ruivo já estava com as duas mãos no pescoço de cada um.

**Gaara:** Vagabundos como vocês não merecem viver!

Ino notou que os dois rapazes já estavam inconscientes e Gaara ainda estava os estrangulando, foi então que se aproximou dele e disse: Gaara, obrigada! Mas não vale a pena sujar a mão de sangue por eles.

**Gaara:** já sujei por muito menos.

Ino sentiu um calafrio por todo seu corpo quando ouviu essas palavras e abraçou Gaara por trás: Por favor! Eu só quero sair daqui.

**Gaara com muito esforço soltou os sujeitos e olhou sério para Ino:** Eles lhe tocaram? Você está bem?

**Ino então deu um meio sorriso e disse:** Antes de você chegar eu que bati neles!

**Gaara expressou um quase sorriso e falou:** agora vista este meu casaco, isso que dá sair por aí com essas roupas curtas. Você está proibida de sair assim novamente, está me ouvindo mocinha?

Ino não se sentiu ofendida em nenhum momento, na verdade sentia saudades de alguém lhe censurando, havia muito tempo que ninguém lhe tratava dessa forma. A garota então se iluminou com as palavas de Gaara e apenas sorriu com os olhos.

Gaara por sua vez entendeu muito bem os sentimentos da loira, apesar de tudo que acabara de passar ela lhe dava um sorriso genuíno, de alguém que precisava de cuidados, e ele pela primeira vez percebeu que queria ser aquele a cuidar dela.


End file.
